Clarence Little
American |vehicles = Marbelle |affiliations = East Holland Drug Gang Unnamed Lieutenant |businesses = Drug dealing Pimping Burglary |voice = Jerry Clicquot |weapons = Pistol}} Clarence Little is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Background Clarence was born in 1985, in Liberty City. He is a drug dealer based in East Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Clarence also became one of the central members of the East Holland Drug Gang. Clarence was arrested three times by the LCPD; in 1999 for intenting to sell drugs, in 2005 for promoting prostitution, and most recently in 2007 for burglary. Events of GTA IV Targeted Francis McReary orders Niko Bellic to kill Clarence, as he lacks any evidence to either arrest or assault him, and because Clarence threatens to expose McReary's corruption. Niko agrees to kill Clarence, but only for $5000. Niko arrives at East Holland, where Clarence and his gang are located. Clarence's men notice him and attack him, only to be shot dead by Niko. Upon seeing Niko, Clarence runs away, being chased by him, and kills all of Clarence's goons in the process. Niko eventually corners Clarence on the rooftop of his apartment complex. Clarence drops his pistol and pleads for his life, promising to quit his life of crime. At this point, Niko has the choice of either sparing Clarence, letting him escape, or killing him with a shot to the face. Either choice, Clarence's right-hand man threatens to expose McReary's involvement in the gang's massacre by Niko. Under Francis' orders, Niko kills him. As the mission can be approached in multiple different ways, Clarence can either be assassinated with a sniper rifle, executed with a pistol, simply shot with any other firearm, or killed in his own car's explosion. Random characters :NOTE: This random encounter is only available if the player spared Clarence in the mission Holland Nights. As it turns out, Clarence has been bitter over being threatened at gunpoint as well as begging for his life, and seeks revenge on Niko. Encountering Niko at East Holland, Clarence pulls his pistol, saying that he won't let anybody "make him beg anymore", and attempts to kill Niko. Niko takes cover and pulls out his weapon, he can shoot Clarence dead and end his criminal activities for good, or can take him down another way such as using his fists, will kill him anyway LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances *Holland Nights (Can be killed) *One Random characters (Killed, only if spared in Holland Nights) Clarence Little's Random Encounter Gallery ClarenceDead.JPG|Niko standing over Clarence's dead body. ClarenceLittle-GTAIV.png|Clarence threatens Niko in his random encounter. Trivia *Clarence is one of only three characters that the player can choose to spare and kill at a later date, the other two being Brian Jeremy and Ortega. *If the player tries to escape from him during his random encounter, he will start to chase the player. *It is possible to kill him in Holland Nights by using a Sniper Rifle on the street in front of the projects (although he may quickly notice if the player does not act fast enough or if the player is located too close to him). *When the player attracts his attention during Holland Nights and does not chase him, he will escape the projects and enter a Marbelle with two of his guards who carry SMG's. Navigation de:Clarence Little es:Clarence Little fr:Clarence Little pl:Clarence Little pt:Clarence Little ru:Кларенс Литтл Little, Clarence Little, Clarence Little, Clarence Category:Determinant Characters Little, Clarence Little, Clarence